


The Butt Touching Champion!

by ZanePhanzer



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Butts, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Touching, medicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanePhanzer/pseuds/ZanePhanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has just come out of surgery and Kristoff and Elsa are in her room when she wakes up, still heavy on pain meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Touching Champion!

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS MYSELF. All credit goes to the users on Tumblr who wrote this all out.
> 
> * jessica998  
> * panfriedsarcasm  
> * annaandkristoffbjorgman  
> * bri-ecrit  
> * the-staged-inadequacy
> 
> I just came across it and loved it. EJNOY!

Anna awoke in a bed, her head heavy and mind clouded with pain medicine. She turned her head to see Elsa and Kristoff chatting. She tried to focus on them but her eyes refused to cooperate, and she went cross-eyed.

"Woah." 

"Alright there feisty pants?"

"Super dooper…sir." Anna giggled. "Juuuuuuust super!"

"Apparently the doctors gave her a good amount of pain meds." Elsa whispered. 

"Oh." Kristoff chuckled. "Oh." 

"Has anyone told you that you have a great butt? I mean, it’s like really round…and tight…can I touch it?”

"A LOT of meds apparently."

"I wanna touch it.”

"Anna, you need to stay in your bed."

"But I need-I need to touch your butt!”

"Anna, leave Kristoff’s butt alone and stay in bed."

"Elsa…have you seen his butt?”

"Er.."

"It’s the best butt I have ever seen and I need to touch it.”

"Alright, enough about my—ugh—butt ok? Just lie down and relax."

"UGHHH. You are such a grump for such a hot guy."

"God you were not kidding about those drugs."

"Maybe they’ll knock her out soon?"

Anna raised her hand.

"….Anna, why are you raising your hand?"

"I have a question for that one."

"Oh boy…"

"If your butt looks like that, what does the rest of you look like?"

"Oh dear Lord."

"Cause…I mean…if your butt is tone then—then the rest has to be toned. Like, The Rock tone. Only not as big…and tan….and no tattoos. WAIT! Do you have a tattoo?!"

"…No"

"You hesitated." Elsa remarked.

"Don’t encourage her, Elsa!"

"I should be encouraged. I’m in a…very fragile…state right now." Anna pouted.

Kristoff leaned over Anna and tucked her sheets around her. “Do you need me to get something for-OW!” He stood up straight, rubbing his backside. Anna grined triumphantly at Elsa.

"I touched the butt!"

"You want a medal?" Kristoff deadpans.

"OOOOH yes! A big shiny medal… and it… it has to say… She touched the butt."

"Yeah, ok. I’ll make Elsa get right on that."

Anna pointed to Elsa, “Don’t—don’t let me down sis!” 

Elsa tried to hide her giggle, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

"Alright, get some sleep Anna ok?"

"WAIT! I haven’t—haven’t gotten to touch the front yet. I need a she touched…touched the front medal!"

"As long as it’s not a she touched the—AH! ANNA!"

"Woah, that’s big." 

"Anna, seriously? Your sister is RIGHT THERE!"

Anna looked at Elsa and grinned wide, “Add a she touched the sausage medal to that list.”

"Did she really just say that?" Elsa buried her face in her palm with a sigh.

"Elsa, get out."

"Wha-? Why?"

Anna looked between her and Kristoff and stage-whispered “I’m going to try and get the hot blonde to strip and give me a lap dance and I want him all to myself. You don’t get to ride the ride.”

"Maybe I should call that doctor up…" Elsa offered.

"I don’t do lap dances." Kristoff stated.

Anna processed this information and grinned, “But you do strip…”

Kristoff groaned. “How about I cuddle with you until you fall asleep instead?”

A long pause came over the room.

"Can I touch the butt while we cuddle?"

"And with that I am going to go find food." Elsa said, heading for the door.

"DON’T FORGET MY MEDALS!" Anna called.

Elsa laughed, “I won’t!” And she was gone.

"Now," Anna smirked at Kristoff, "You. Here. Now."

"Wow, you’re bossy."

"I’m—I’m not bossy. I just want you…over in my bed so I can touch your butt now…right now."

Kristoff chuckled, “Come here you.” He snuggled close, bringing her tight to his chest. 

"Huh, I was right. Your front is firm. Just like your butt." She giggled and reached but he caught her wrist.

"Alright you, let’s actually relax a bit and rest off these meds, ok?"

"But…But…but the butt."

Kristoff chuckled and kissed her hand, “It can wait, ok?”

"Fiiiiiine." He pulled her close, closing his eyes as the room quieted to only the sound of the machine and their breathing. It was still, comforting and he could feel the consequences of rising early that morning taking over. He was almost there, sleep slowly consuming him. Then,

Kristoff sighed. "Seriously?"

Anna gave a sly giggle. "I am the butt touching champ."


End file.
